All Along the Watchtower
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: There must be someway out of here... based off of Bear McCreary's version of All Along the Watchtower


A/N: Oh, look. A songfic, joy. More bunnies have been attacking me lately with crazy ideas, and one just stuck out like a sore thumb. So enjoy. (This particular one went "SUDDENLY DUAL BOLT PISTOLS HERETIC!" so I just _had_ to listen…)

By the way, this is a multi-chapter songfic much like 0TwsitedAngel0's "_Don't Stop Believing_", so yeah.

To have the full effect, please listen to Brendan McCreary's version of "All Along the Watchtower" when you read the story. It adds a nice touch and a bit of pop. Don't get me wrong, I listened to the Bob Dylan song of the same name (Hendrix's version as well) and I like it, but it doesn't sound as good.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the plotline.

#~

The radio was softly playing in the background, music floating across the stale air and caressing Sonny's eardrums.

Her chocolate hair was splayed along the pillow as she laid face up toward the ceiling, her brown eyes scanning the area for something, _anything_ to find.

_There must be some way out of here_…

"All Along the Watchtower" was playing now. For someone who was always bubbly all the time, it fit her rather nicely. It showed her deepest fears, her darkest feelings.

It showed her what she actually looked like. _And she liked what she saw_. She liked the fact that she could feel fear, pain, agony, despair, woe. Those feelings made her feel normal, human. _And she liked it_. She _liked_ being sad and scared. It gave her a break from being so damn happy all the time.

She had to be careful, though. She didn't want to let those kinds of feelings consume her utterly. She didn't want to be sad all the time. Even if it was absolutely exhilarating to feel those feelings, moping about every day wasn't her cup of tea.

She did one last check of her bags in her mind. She had all she ever would need to make the trip to Hollywood, and perhaps a few more items to have a prolonged stay there, maybe by a few weeks, a month or two on the outside if she was lucky and played her cards right.

Though she liked the people here in her hometown, Sonny _hated_ Wisconsin for one reason: It was so damn _dull_. Nothing ever happened. Nothing fun, exciting, terrifying, _nothing at all_. Every school day was the same boring routine. Wake up, have breakfast, get dressed, go to school for six hours, go home, do homework, watch TV, eat dinner, get dressed for bed, sleep, rinse, _bloody frickin' repeat_.

She needed to escape to where she could make herself anew, where she could live as she wished. Hollywood seemed like the best outlet for her; after all, Hollywood didn't care if you were white or black, rich or poor, man or woman, cop or robber. Hollywood opened doors for you to make your dreams reality. Wisconsin, by contrast, didn't have that sort of alluring spirit that drew outsiders closer, making them feel like they were already home.

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow was the day she would escape the boring hell that was Wisconsin and start her journey to Hollywood. By this time tomorrow, she mused, she'd be somewhere on a bus in Iowa or Nebraska, puttering merrily along to Hollywood. She planned everything ahead of time; from what she should pack to how much money to bring (she had a couple hundred dollars left over from her previous shopping spree sitting in her piggy bank, lying about doing _nothing_ for God-knows-how-long). Lucky for her that tomorrow was the weekend, which meant that she wouldn't have to explain why she was skipping school or cutting a class, but she'd had to leave early (at least by the first light of dawn, maybe even earlier than that) in order to avoid her mother finding out.

She rolled over and looked at her clock. It read 1905 (7:05PM). If she left now, it would be too early. Dinner would be ready soon, anyway. One last meal in Wisconsin wouldn't kill her now, would it? Besides, she had to leave her note in a place where her mom could see it.

_Mom—_

_I love you so much, more than you will ever know, but I just _can't_ stay in Wisconsin anymore. It's just…dull, lifeless, even. Nothing happens around here, ever. Everyday is the same. _

_You told me to listen to my true calling. Well, turns out that Hollywood has been the source of mine. I got a spot from Condor Studios, you know, the ones who came to school last year to hold auditions for their new show "So Random"? I've gotten a call-back from them five months ago, and I got the spot, mom! I got the spot! _

_I didn't tell you because you'd say that we weren't ready to move just yet, not after dad got redeployed to Somalia. Since I got that spot, mom, I've been planning to escape Wisconsin. It took a while to fine tune everything, but now I need to go. The first season starts shooting come next week, and if I'm not there soon, they'll find a replacement for me. _

_I am _not_ giving up on this, mom. I won't let my only chance to escape pass me by. Say what you want, I am still leaving. _

_Maybe I'll come back someday, but then again, maybe I won't. _

_~~Sonny _


End file.
